La última Nochebuena
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Crees que tu vida es perfecta pero la sientes irreal, estás perdido, estás vacío. Tienes tantas decepciones de amor que ya no crees en él, piensas que ya no existe el amor verdadero, pero sabes que un día existió, solo hay que encontrarlo...¡SORATO!


Este fic está basado en el concepto de los "Flash sideway" de Lost. Quien haya visto la serie puede intuir un poco de que va a ir, quien no, pues supongo que lo encontraréis extraño, y quien sea de los que al entrar en un fic leen las notas de autora del final del capítulo para saber si explica un poco de que ha ido y si así me apetece leerlo, pues recomiendo que no lo hagáis porque perderá el poco factor sorpresa y emoción que pueda causar este fic, en el caso de que haya de eso.

Sin más que decir, explicaciones abajo, no las leáis hasta después del fic porfa, y si lo hacéis, que no sea porque yo no lo advertí.

Ya sé que por el título podría ser un fic para el aniversario, pero no sé si sabéis que este año es el décimo aniversario del sorato, así que debemos celebrarlo durante todo el año XD.

**Digimon y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, tampoco el concepto de "Flash sideway" que pertenece a Lost, que a su vez tampoco me pertenece. **

.

* * *

><p><strong>LA ÚLTIMA NOCHEBUENA<strong>

Dentro de escasos minutos daría comienzo su actuación. Apenas se mostraba nervioso o impaciente y eso que iba a ser televisado para toda la ciudad. Sin embargo, esa clase de cosas no intranquilizaban al joven músico. Simplemente saldría a hacer lo que más le gustaba sin preocuparse de quien le vería y quien no.

En el camerino, junto a dos de sus compañeros, rasgueaba sin demasiado entusiasmo las cuerdas de su bajo, esperando que el último de los suyos llegase y pudiesen por fin salir al escenario.

Un mensaje a su celular le hizo despegar el instrumento de su cuerpo, era de su hermano.

"_Siento no poder estar ahí, pero te vamos a ver en la televisión y te animaremos desde aquí. Además, mamá te ha hecho tu postre favorito y no le digas a papá que lo he mirado, pero te ha comprado el disco que querías."_

El rubio esbozó una complaciente sonrisa. Aunque no fuese en persona, su familia seguía apoyándole en todo lo que hacía.

...

-¿En serio te vas a quedar toda la tarde jugando al tenis?.- preguntó un muchacho moreno, mientras botaba su balón de futbol.

La chica que ocupaba las canchas del instituto de Odaiba dio un fuerte golpe, enviando la pequeña pelota al exterior del recinto.

-¿Y qué pasa si me quedo aquí?.- cuestionó con enfadado, al mismo tiempo que avanzaba a la máquina de pelotas y la preparaba para que le enviase una nueva tanda.

Su amigo puso una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Pues que es Nochebuena!.- exclamó.

La muchacha de cabellos pelirrojos lo fulminó con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que volvía a concentrarse en la maquina y en esas veloces pelotas amarillas que tenía que devolver.

-Taichi, mi novio me ha dejado esta mañana, ya lo sabes, así que perdona si no quiero pasar con nadie este día que a todo el mundo le hace tan feliz.

El estudiante de secundaria bajó la cabeza con tristeza, dedicándole a esa chica, su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria, una mirada de compasión.

-Sora ese tío no te merecía.

La tenista bajó la raqueta unos instantes abatida. Era hora de la retahíla de tópicos y frases hechas para animar a la novia repudiada.

-Taichi, haces que me sienta peor.

…

-En serio Jyou, ya era hora.- bufaba el músico, colgándose el bajo, mientras caminaba justo a sus compañeros al escenario.

El causante de su retraso había sido Jyou Kido, el guitarra de la banda, mejor amigo del rubio y también un ligón por excelencia.

-Lo siento Yamato, pero ha sido por una buena causa.- excusaba el joven. Era alto, delgado y usaba gafas.

Yamato se volteó lo justo para mirarle con desaprobación. Odiaba esa actitud de su amigo, porque de sobra conocía sus "buenas causas".

-¿Cómo se llama esta vez?

Jyou se llevó la mano al corazón un tanto sobreactuado y dio un suspiro de felicidad.

-Se llama Mimi, es guapísima y es la definitiva.

Ishida negó asqueado.

-¿No era Miyako la definitiva?

El guitarra hizo un gesto despectivo con las manos.

-Era muy joven. Además, le gustaba su capitán del club de informática y me he enterado que esta misma mañana ha dejado a su novia, así que seguro que no tardarán mucho en enrollarse.

Podría darle todas las excusas que quisiera, pero nunca iba a estar conforme con esa actitud.

-Eres repulsivo.

Kido rió.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de mi éxito.

Ishida dio un resoplido.

-Sí Jyou, me encantaría destrozar la vida de chicas haya por donde paso.- dijo irónicamente.

El criticado rezongó molesto.

-Se me olvidaba que tú vas en busca de tu amor verdadero.

Yamato se sonrojó levemente porque en verdad eso era lo que había buscado siempre, un amor tan puro y eterno como el que tenían sus padres. Seguir sus pasos y tener su familia feliz.

Los altavoces anunciaron el nombre de su grupo, un atronador aplauso resonó en el recinto y Jyou en cabeza, acompañado de los otros dos chicos de la banda salieron al escenario. Ishida iba a seguirles pero se quedó regazado por ver un extraño niño disfrazado.

Sacudió la cabeza pensando que sería una alucinación pero parecía real, un pequeño con un simpático disfraz de piel rayada y con un cuerno en la cabeza. Miró un segundo a su alrededor, buscando a sus padres. Al no ver a nadie ahí, pensó que se habría perdido.

-¿Te encuentras bien, pequeño?.- preguntó con amabilidad.

Al verle el rostro dio unos pasos para atrás aterrado, no era humano y si lo era, llevaba el mejor disfraz que había visto en su vida. Tenía los ojos rojos y unos colmillos salían de esa piel de pelo que le cubría hasta la boca.

-¿Qué eres?.- cuestionó, teniendo un escalofrío.

Aunque era curioso porque una parte de él no sentía ni un mínimo de miedo, es más, sentía como si conocía a ese ser desde siempre, en realidad, de alguna forma, estaba convencido de que le debía la vida.

-Papel de color verde y lazo rojo.- dijo, como si estuviese robotizado.

Ishida agitó la cabeza confuso.

-¿Qué?

-Cuantos dulces te han regalado Yamato.

Eso lo escuchó directamente en su cabeza.

Sin entender que estaba sucediendo, Ishida buscó con la mirada a ese extraño chico disfrazado pero ya había desaparecido. Cerró los ojos, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, convenciéndose de que esto había sido una especie de alucinación.

-¡Yamato!, ¿vienes o qué?

...

Taichi permanecía sentado en un banco afuera de la pista, custodiando la bolsa de deporte de su mejor amiga. Había sido testigo de cómo el sol se había escondido por el horizonte, y que a pesar de la noche, Sora seguía entrenando con ahínco sin mostrar ni un mínimo de decaimiento.

Con las manos en la nunca, tiró la cabeza para atrás mirando el cielo, donde las estrellas parpadeaban con debilidad.

Se sentía impotente, sin poder hacer nada por su querida amiga de la infancia. Esa a la que el amor le había sido negado tantas veces, que ya ni creía en él.

Escuchó el fuerte gemido de Sora al darle a la pelota, lo que le hizo volver a mirarla. Si hacía falta, se quedaría toda la tarde y toda la noche acompañándola.

-Porque no te vas a casa, seguro que tu familia te espera para cenar.- dijo, un momento que paró.

El moreno se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Observó los movimientos de su amiga, como entre estiramientos se dirigía a su bolsa, seguramente para beber un poco de agua. Adelantándose a ella, Taichi le entregó la botella y entonces descubrió un pequeño paquete que desprendía un rico olor.

Sora trató de ocultarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Lo has hecho para él?.- preguntó tiernamente.

La chica separó la botella de sus labios y se los frotó con brusquedad.

-Lo haya hecho o no, que importancia tiene.- dijo claramente incómoda.

Taichi se levantó, mirándola con gran determinación.

-Ve a dárselo.

Evidentemente que Takenouchi no dio crédito a sus palabras.

-¿Cómo?, me ha dejado esta mañana.- contestó con fastidio.

Todavía le quedaba un poco de dignidad, sin embargo Taichi no consideraba indigno darle un regalo a su amor.

-Si de verdad es tu amor verdadero lo aceptará y os reconciliaréis.

Sora entrecerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de abatimiento. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no creía en el amor verdadero, que al igual que la de sus padres, todas las relaciones sentimentales estaban condenadas al fracaso.

-Taichi…

Entonces notó la mano morena del joven apoyarse en su hombro, teniendo una extraña sensación con ese contacto, mejor dicho un deja vu de otro momento que no recordaba haber vivido. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con esos ojos que leían su corazón a la perfección.

-Da igual, ve a dárselo.

Escuchó la voz de Taichi pero la sintió extraña, como si viniera de un lugar lejano, un eco escondido entre su mente, entre sus recuerdos.

Con una sonrisa, él la empujó.

-Vamos Sora, date prisa.

...

Un precioso juego de luces de colores iluminaban el escenario donde el grupo en el que tocaba Yamato realizaba su actuación. Ishida sentía que lo estaba haciendo increíblemente bien, sus manos se movían a la perfección por ese bajo y su voz realizaba con maestría los coros al vocalista Jyou Kido.

En es momento, la perturbación que había vivido unos instantes antes ya no existía porque su mente y todos sus esfuerzos estaban puestos en su grupo, en hacer una actuación memorable y ganar este concurso de bandas que tan importante era para todos sus amigos. Pero entonces, un agudo chirrido penetró en sus oídos provocando que parase de tocar en el acto. Pensó que sería un fallo de los instrumentos y por eso buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros, para ver que hacían ahora. Le confundió los gestos que le hacía el batería, que en ningún momento había parado de tocar. Le decía con la cabeza que continuase. Extrañado, buscó a Jyou, pero este estaba ajeno a todo, con los ojos cerrados y tocando la guitarra a la perfección mientras entonaba la canción.

Agitó la cabeza desconcertado, teniendo esa misma sensación que tanto temor pero a la vez paz, le había causado ese extraño niño. El agudo sonido ya había parado y parecía que nadie había sido consciente de él. Llevó las manos a las cuerdas tratando de retomar la canción, pensando, que seguramente tuviese algunas décimas de fiebre y eso fuese el causante de sus extrañas alucinaciones.

Su número acabó como empezó, con un estruendoso aplauso. Tras saludar, abandonaron el escenario y la euforia se apoderó de los tres chicos, Yamato en cambio, aunque se encontraba satisfecho con la actuación no podía quitarse de la mente lo que había sentido.

-¿Qué te pasó, Ishida?, ¿por qué dejaste de tocar?.- pidió explicaciones el batería.

El chico se llevó la mano a la cabeza aturdido.

-Creí que fallaban los instrumentos. ¿Nadie más escuchó un ruido agudo?

Sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos negando y Yamato sintió que se volvía un poco más loco. Jyou le revolvió el pelo de forma amistosa.

-La verdad que no tienes buena cara Yamato, será mejor que te vayas a casa. Yo recojo el premio si ganamos.- dijo con fanfarronería.

-¿Es que ahora eres médico?.- musitó Ishida divertido por los diagnósticos de su amigo.

Este rió de forma escandalosa.

-Ni borracho seré eso, pero supongo que se me ha pegado algo de mi viejo.- bromeó.

El rubio esbozó también una sonrisa. Su mejor amigo siempre sería un rebelde indomable y por mucho que el Doctor Kido quisiese que todos sus hijos continuasen sus pasos, con este rockero de nombre Jyou lo tendría bastante difícil.

-Bueno chicos, dedicádmelo si ganamos.- se despidió.

Descolgándose el bajo, entró al camerino. Cerró los ojos y suspiró al cielo, al mismo tiempo que hacía unos estiramientos con el cuello. Resopló abatido, pensando en el largo camino que le quedaba desde la isla artificial de Odaiba hasta su casa en el barrio de Hikarigaoka, pero entonces, volvió a sonar su celular.

-Hola mami.- saludó cariñosamente a su progenitora.

-Cielo, te hemos visto por la tele, has estado genial. Te henos grabado tu actuación y se la vamos a enviar a tu abuela, ya verás que feliz se pone cuando se entere de que tiene un nieto famoso.

-Mamá, yo no soy famoso.- rebatió ruborizado por los piropos. A fin de cuentas se trataba de su madre, para la que nunca existiría un niño mejor que él, bueno solo uno parecido, su hermanito Takeru.

-Cariño, ¿quieres que le diga a papá que te vaya a buscar?, se ha empeñado en hacer la cena pero seguro que no le importa.- propuso la madre, notando el cansado tono de su hijo.

-Gracias mami, pero no es necesario, ahora cojo el metro y estoy ahí antes de que digas…

-¡Te quiero!.- se adelantó la madre en el afectuoso juego que siempre mantenía con sus hijos.

Yamato rió feliz.

-Pues eso mami, que en seguida llego.

-De acuerdo cielo… uy… te dejo que tu padre está quemando algo…

-Seguro que prepara algo delicioso.- defendió Yamato, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro conforme lo decía.

La llamada se cortó tras despedirse de su madre, pero su expresión seguía pétrea, como si estuviese viendo un fantasma. Era absurdo pero esa última frase era lo único que había sentido real de toda la conversación, como si lo demás no hubiese pasado en realidad. Dejó el teléfono a un lado, buscando un lugar donde sentarse y tranquilizarse. Una angustia se apoderó de su pecho, no dejándole respirar y cuando cerraba los ojos veía unos flashes incapaz de identificar. Eran de él cenando solo en Nochebuena, eran de su padre trabajando hasta tarde, eran de una relación fría con su madre, eran de una vida que no podía ser la suya porque nunca jamás se había encontrado en esa situación. Sin embargo, a cada segundo le parecían más reales, como si su vida verdadera hubiese sido esa.

Abrió los ojos tratando de recomponerse al notar la puerta abrirse. Se volteó y dibujó su sonrisa más forzada para la muchacha que se presentaba ante él. Era una joven de aspecto tímido y vergonzoso, con un gracioso pelo en punta. Ishida creyó que se trataría de alguna fan.

-Si buscas a Jyou…

-En realidad quería verte a ti Yamato Ishida.

Eso trastocó un poco al músico, ya que el más popular y que recibía siempre todos los regalos era el vocalista del grupo. Aunque le halagase, esta situación le producía un poco de malestar, ya que le dolía tener que rechazar a las chicas, pero era lo que su corazón le dictaba. Tenía la completa seguridad de que en algún lugar, estaba su amor verdadero y quería esperarla solo a ella.

-Yo… ah… bueno…- empezó a balbucear con nerviosismo.

La chica entendió lo que eso significaba y bajó el rostro abatida.

-Entiendo.

Sintiéndose profundamente mal por ese tono triste, Yamato la miró, quizá no se había dado cuenta pero ella era su amor verdadero. Lo descartó porque su corazón ni bombeaba más velozmente, ni le producía el deseo de estar a su lado hasta la eternidad, pero entonces sus ojos chocaron con el regalo que llevaba: envoltorio verde y lazo rojo. Recordó que eso mismo le había dicho esa visión del niño-monstruo.

-¡Espera!.- exclamó, antes de que abandonara la puerta.

Algo le decía que debía seguir esa pista, que eso le conduciría hasta la verdad de sus sentimientos y quizá, de su vida. Igual había estado demasiado ciego para verlo y esa chica era su gran amor.

Con las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa de gran ilusión, la muchacha observó los movimientos de Yamato, como se acercaba a ella con la vista presa en su regalo.

-¿Es para mí?

La chica asintió torpemente.

Yamato lo recogió con sumo cuidado, alzando la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de esa chica y ver si le producía la sensación que esperaba. No fue así y eso le decepcionó un poco, pero su cara no lo reflejó, porque algo en su interior le decía que estaba muy cerca de encontrarlo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jun.- contestó la joven con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que demos una vuelta?

...

El frió se le colaba por debajo de la falda, haciendo que sus piernas tambaleasen. Además que todavía estaba sudada y con el aire congelante que hacía, su sensación térmica era de bajo cero. Se rebozó bien con la bufanda rosa que llevaba, respiró hondo y se armó de valor, dispuesta a tocar ese timbre.

Se detuvo en el último segundo al escuchar una voz.

-No deberías estar ahí parada como una tonta.

Desconcertada, la joven miró para una lado y para otro, no encontrando a nadie a su alrededor. Pensó que habría sido cosa de su subconsciente y retomando otra vez su valor, sus dedos regresaron al timbre.

-¡Sora estás llenas de amor!

Al escucharlo se detuvo de inmediato. Esa voz era tan conocida, que no podía ser causada por su mente, a pesar de que fuese ahí donde la escuchaba con claridad.

-¿Quién eres?.- cuestionó titubeante.

-Te gusta mucho como canta.

La pelirroja dio un paso para atrás temerosa. Su ex novio no cantaba mucho que digamos, más bien era de los que se pasaban el día descargando música del ordenador.

En ese momento un panfleto voló hasta sus manos y antes de leerlo, miró hacia arriba, viendo como un desproporcionado pájaro rosa se alejaba. Sintió un profundo aturdimiento, por ver esas plumas tan familiares. Era una locura, pero juraría que hasta sabía lo que se sentía al volar de esa forma, quizá, subida en un pájaro un poco más grande.

Sin ser consciente del surrealismo de la situación y de sus pensamientos, sus ojos se clavaron en el panfleto que anunciaba el concurso de bandas de secundaria de Odaiba. Entre los participantes hubo un nombre que sin saber por qué, captó su atención "The Teen-Age Sea".

Sabía que no tenía lógica, pero algo en su interior la empujaba a ir hasta ahí, convencida de que podría encontrar una respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera sabía cual era.

Miró el reloj con desaliento. Debía darse prisa si quería llegar antes de que las bandas se fuesen.

...

-No, nunca había estado en Odaiba.

-¿Ni siquiera de compras?, hay tiendas guays.

Yamato sonrió por la infantilidad de esas palabras.

-No suelo salir mucho de Hikarigaoka, la verdad. Ahora sí, con esto de la banda.

Se sentía como un pueblerino descubriendo la gran ciudad, y aunque Hikarigaoka fuese un barrio de la descomunal metrópoli de Tokio, siempre lo había sentido como un refugio familiar. Ni siquiera se planteaba el hecho de que hubiese vida más allá de su feliz barrio.

Miró de reojo a esa sonriente muchacha y suspiró sintiendo un poco de malestar, porque a pesar de lo encantadora que era, no había sentido ni un poco de emoción por el paseo y la animada charla que llevaban. Le resultaba vacío, como con todas las chicas que había conocido hasta ahora.

-Yo vivo ahí.- dijo Jun, despertando a Yamato de sus pensamientos, mientras señalaba un edificio cuya fachada estaba cubierta por andamios.

-Es muy moderno.- dijo Ishida en tono bromista.

-¡Están en obras tonto!.- exclamó la chica, dándole un amistoso golpe.

El rubio rió con sinceridad esta vez.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien.- confesó la muchacha ruborizándose.

Yamato recuperó la seriedad. Ahora era cuando le tendría que decir que era maravillosa pero que de momento no le podía ofrecer nada más que su amistad.

-Jun… eh…- el ruido de algo resquebrajándose le interrumpió.- ¿qué demonios?

Sus ojos mostraron terror al darse cuenta de que era uno de esos andamios lo que caía y si no lo remediaba, en breves momentos les aplastaría. Actuó sin pensar, abrazando a Jun contra él, la apartó con un violento movimiento. Ella no fue consciente de lo que sucedía hasta que escuchó un fuerte golpe contra la acera, entonces, presa del pánico, se agarró con fuerza a su salvador.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- gimió, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor.

Ishida se había quedado en shock, pero más que por el susto por la impresión que le había causado revivir esto. Porque así lo sentía, que lo había revivido, no recordaba ni cuando ni con quien, pero tenía la completa seguridad de que una vez salvó a una joven de la misma forma, una joven a la que amaba, quizá, su esperado amor verdadero.

Al no ver respuesta por su parte, Jun lo miró preocupándose por su mirada perdida y la palidez de su rostro.

-¿Estás bien, Yamato?

La enfocó, viendo por unos instantes a otra persona que no recordaba haber visto nunca, sin embargo, su mente la reflejaba a la perfección. Se apartó un poco tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. De nuevo se llevó la mano a la cabeza, solo que esta vez, al mirársela se dio cuenta de que estaba impregnada con una sustancia roja.

Juraría que nada le había dado, que ni siquiera había sentido ningún dolor.

-¿Tengo sangre?.- preguntó totalmente ausente.

Jun lo examinó, tanto la mano como la frente y el pelo, negando rápidamente.

-Yo no veo que estés herido.

Cuando regresó la vista a su mano se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente limpia. Había sido otra alucinación y esta la había sentido muy real.

Un chico de pelos en punta salió del portal del edificio donde vivía la muchacha, apresurándose a abrazar a esta.

-Hermanita, ¿estás bien?

La joven le acarició el rostro con ternura.

-Sí Daisuke, no te preocupes, Yamato me ha salvado.- dijo, mirando anonadada al rubio.

Con gran formalidad, el recién aparecido tendió la mano a Yamato.

-Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por mi hermana. Por mi parte siempre tendrás mis amistad.

Amistad.

Esa simple palabra retumbó en su cabeza y mientras correspondía la mano de esa muchacho notó que esa palabra le unía más allá de este momento. Que compartían algo que no supo entender y que puede que jamás lo entendería.

-Adiós Yama-kun, gracias por todo.- se despidió Jun, otorgándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Yamato quedó unos instantes confuso, como llevaba toda la tarde y se atrevería a decir que toda su vida. Seguidamente, con el regalo de envoltorio verde y lazo rojo, del cual no se había despegado en ningún momento, continuó su camino.

...

Jóvenes exaltados, música a tope y unos grandes triunfadores como máxima atracción de ese local, que eran lo culpables de que Sora estuviese ahí en ese momento, ya que ahí era donde le habína dicho que los ganadores del concurso, "The Teen- Age Sea", habían ido a celebrarlo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Sora?.- se preguntaba por décimo quinta vez sintiéndose ridícula por ser participe de este absurdo juego de "Alicia en el País de las maravillas". No obstante, había ido hasta ahí para encontrar esa respuesta y por lo menos quería saber si había valido la pena.

-¿"The Teen-Age Sea", dices?, son esos de ahí, los que están tirando al aire ese trofeo.- señaló la chica, a la cual Sora había preguntado.

Al menos esta había sido amable, no como las diez anteriores que la habían mirado con desprecio, no creyéndose que no conociese a esos maravillosos chicos, en concreto, al irresistible vocalista, que precisamente era a quien deseaba ver. "Como todas", pensó.

Fue costoso, pero consiguió abrirse paso y llegar hasta ellos.

El líder de la banda no paraba de sonreír posando a las fotos y firmando autógrafos de sus fans, ante la mirada de fastidio de una castaña. Cuando chocó con él, este ni le dio opción de hablar, se limitó afirmarle en el panfleto anunciador del concurso que aún llevaba entre las manos. De repente se sintió ridícula "¡Era una de sus estúpidas fans!", pero curiosamente no sentía ese sentimiento como si lo viviese ahora. Más bien era de otro momento, cuando ella le dio un regalo a alguien. Algo muy fuerte en su interior le decía que eso había pasado, pero no podía llegar a descubrir cuando fue ni con quien. Se estaba empezando a marear.

-Venga ya, ¡se acabó!.- despachó la castaña a todas las que rodeaban a la estrella.- Jyou ya es enteramente mío, ¿verdad?.- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora pasando los brazos por alrededor de su cuello.

-Claro que sí Mimi.- asintió él amorosamente, correspondiendo su agarre.

Llevada entre empujones por la marea de gente, Sora fue llegando hasta la salida. Pudo notar como si alguien la abrazase y tirase de ella de alguna forma, alejándola de un peligro que no era capaz de ver. Al mirar a su lado, distinguió a un chico rubio que no recordaba haber visto jamás. De su frente emanaba abundante sangre y eso le aterró. No podía perderlo, jamás se lo permitirá porque sería por su culpa. Así lo sintió en ese momento, que él era lo que llevaba buscando toda su vida, el que daría a su amor el verdadero sentido.

Intentó ayudarle pero ya no lo encontró, ya no estaba entre la multitud, había sido una horrorosa alucinación, tan real, que todavía le temblaba el cuerpo.

Notó un profundo alivio cuando el aire fresco entró en sus pulmones, aunque lo sintiese tremendamente irreal, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Entonces sus oídos captaron unas voces, provenía de una emisora de radio que ni se molestó en averiguar de donde había salido porque la noticia que daba le perturbó demasiado.

"_Dos jóvenes heridos de gravedad en el accidentado concurso de bandas de Odaiba."_

-¿Qué?

Acababa de estar con los ganadores de ese concurso y nada anormal había transcurrido. Pensó que iba a enloquecer, mientras se pasaba la mano por debajo del diafragma para relajar su respiración. Le extrañó notarla húmeda y al mirársela, casi se cae para atrás al verla cubierta de sangre. Quiso gritar y pedir ayudada, pero supo que no era necesario al volverla a mirar y encontrarla sin restos de esa sustancia. Se tocó el vientre una y mil veces, cerciorándose de que no le pasaba nada.

Se estaba volviendo loca o el cansancio la estaba volviendo loca. Sí, seguramente eso era lo que sucedía, que hoy había sido un día de muchos shocks, primero el abandono de su novio y después había estado en la pista de tenis hasta quedar exhausta. Su cabeza le estaba jugando malas pasadas por todo este cansancio acumulado, esa debía ser la respuesta. Lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a casa y dormir tres días si hacía falta y la vida, volvería a tener sentido. Aunque curiosamente, para ella, nunca había tenido sentido.

...

Casi nunca pasaba por ese parque para llegar a su casa y eso que se lo conocía a la perfección ya que cuando era pequeña era donde jugaba hasta cansarse con su mejor amigo Taichi. Recordó que su atracción favorita era el castillo de hierro, que siempre estaba subida a él, quizá, para estar más cerca del cielo, más cerca de volar. Pero desde hace tiempo lo solía evitar, tal vez por qué le traía muy buenos recuerdos de su vida antes de que sus padres se divorciasen. Igual porque evocaba a una niñez que se esmeraba por olvidar.

No lo sabía y realmente jamás se lo había cuestionado, simplemente, dejó de pasar por ese parque. Sin embargo, este día volvía por él y tampoco sabía por qué razón.

Lo cruzaba al paso más rápido que le permitían sus atléticas piernas, cuando algo captó su atención. Un chico sentado en uno de los bancos, con la funda de un instrumento, concretamente de un bajo apoyado en él. A su lado se encontraba un regalo sin abrir de envoltorio verde y lazo rojo.

Le pareció graciosa esa estampa, aunque realmente por la cara del chico no era algo de lo que reírse. Pensó, que lo más seguro era que alguna chica le hubiese dado calabazas aunque le parecía absurdo que eso pudiese suceder ya que lo encontró tremendamente atractivo. Rubio, ojos azules, bellas facciones, proporcionado. Automáticamente su corazón reconoció esa imagen, aunque su cerebro no logró procesarlo, aún así, se acercó hasta él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico alzó la mirada, viendo esa preciosa chica de ojos rubís y sonrisa amable. La encontró familiar y eso le extrañó.

-¿Nos conocemos?.- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

No se esperaba la pregunta para nada, por eso trató de hacer memoria y negó.

-Creo que no.

-No sé.- replicó él sin ningún convencimiento por esa respuesta.

-Igual de vista en el instituto.

Yamato rió y Sora se contagió de esa risa que sintió que le acariciaba el corazón.

-No creo, voy al instituto de Hikarigaoka.

Takenouchi entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose estúpida y Yamato quedó prendado de esos gestos tan adorables.

-Vaya, entonces creo que no es de eso.

Ishida percibió el nerviosismo de esa muchacha, pero inexplicablemente, al contrario que como le pasaba con otras chicas a las cuales no correspondía, con ella no sintió esos remordimientos. Le gustaba verla así, hacerla sentir así.

-Me he perdido.- anunció Yamato haciendo un gesto de impotencia con las manos para que Sora no se sintiese la única estúpida.

La tenista lo miró con incredulidad, por su aspecto por lo menos, no daba la sensación de que fuese un chico sin recursos. Con toda la naturalidad del mundo se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y piensas encontrar el camino sentado en un banco de un parque infantil?

El joven se encogió de hombros.

-Llegué hasta aquí. Sentí que conocía el lugar, que aquí lo encontraría o me encontraría.- acabó en un susurró llevándose las manos a la barbilla y mirando en horizonte con detenimiento. Daba la sensación de que su mente estaba lejos de su cuerpo.- ¿alguna vez has tenido un día raro?

Takenouchi se echó hacia atrás con un sonoro resoplido, que para Yamato fue tremendamente divertido.

-¿Te refieres a un día de esos que parece que no son reales?

El rostro de Yamato regresó a la más absoluta seriedad, mirándola con atención.

-¿Los has tenido?

Sora se incomodó, parte por recordar toda esa angustia vivida hace un rato y también por esa penetrante mirada del chico.

-Días en los que tienes deja vu de cosas que no recuerdas haber vivido y extrañas visiones.

-Sí, eso mismo.- aseguró Yamato un tanto inquieto, creyendo que esa chica le podría dar las respuestas que necesitaba.

-Entonces, para mí, toda mi vida lleva siendo rara.- confirmó la muchacha, lo que desanimó un poco al joven. Pese a la seriedad de sus palabras, no había duda de que el contenido era de broma.

No le gustaba que se riesen de él, aunque también pensó que se lo había buscado ya que no era un comportamiento mínimamente normal hablar de esa forma misteriosa a una total desconocida.

Sintió el celular vibrar en su pantalón, miró la pantalla viendo que era su madre, pero esta vez no lo cogió, simplemente se levantó.

Pese a todo lo sucedido, su familia lo esperaba y seguro que ya estarían preocupados.

-¿A dónde vas?.- cuestionó Sora. Una parte de ella estuvo a punto de retenerle del brazo y volverlo a sentar para que no se alejase de su lado. En cierta manera, sabía que no podía perderlo ahora que lo había encontrado. Pero evidentemente, no realizó ningún movimiento.

-Tengo que buscar esa dichosa boca de metro.

-Hay una aquí cerca.- señaló la chica.- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero el joven negó.

-No hace falta, además ya es tarde, seguro que tu familia te espera.

Viendo la melancólica mirada que se le quedó a Sora, supo que había metido la pata.

-No creas, seguro que mi madre aún está trabajando.

Esa situación le resultó alarmantemente familiar, pero de todas maneras, debía irse ya.

-Gracias, pero creo que podré encontrarla solo, ya es cuestión de orgullo.- rió, para que la chica no se sintiese despreciada.

En realidad Sora tampoco tenía ánimo para coquetear con un chico, por muy guapo que fuese, por lo que su única intención era ofrecerle su ayuda, pero como ya empezaba a ser normal en su vida, nadie la necesitaba.

Tomó la funda de su bajo con una mano y emprendió el camino que Takenouchi le había indicado, no sin antes dar la vuelta y hacerle un gesto.

-Nos vemos luego.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron desorientados por esas palabras y sobre toda la seguridad con la que las había dicho, cuando lo más probable era que sus caminos no volviesen a cruzarse en el resto de sus vidas.

Dio la vuelta y siguió su camino prometiéndose que no se voltearía a mirarla, porque algo le decía que si lo hacía, no podría alejarse nunca más de ella. Era una llamada, una extraña necesidad que provenía directamente desde su alma. Se detuvo al ser consciente de eso, dejando que todas esas sensaciones se apoderasen de su cuerpo. Entonces, escuchó un rápido trote a su espalda. Cuando se volteó tuvo que dar unos pasos para atrás sin creerse lo que veía, porque era la chica, con su regalo, ese de envoltorio verde y rojo. Solo en ese momento, viendo a esa joven con ese paquete, encontró sentido a las palabras del niño-monstruo. Ese regalo le había llevado hasta ella.

-Te has dejado el regalo.- dijo Takenouchi, tendiéndoselo.

Todavía con una mirada de estupefacción, pero Yamato trató de sacar su amabilidad. Depositó el bajo en el suelo y se acercó a la pelirroja.

-Gracias, pero no tenías que haberte molestado.

Extendió las manos para recogerlo y en ese momento que sus dedos rozaron tímidamente los de ella, un fuerte destello se pareció en su mente, en la de ambos.

-Este es especial, lo has hecho tú.

-¿Y por eso es especial?

-Sí, porque tú eres especial.

Quedaron presos de sus miradas, no encontrando que fuese algo nuevo sentirse hechizados el uno con los ojos del otro. Sora notó una calidez inmensa al contemplar esos ojos azules que penetraban en su interior de una forma inexplicable. Solo sabía que mirándolos no se sentía perdida, que estaba donde debía estar. Algo ansioso, Yamato buscó más los dedos de la chica, hasta sus manos, envolviéndolas por completo entre las suyas provocando que el regalo cayese al suelo. Sintió tan familiar esa piel suave y cálida, juraría que hasta podía notar esas caricias sobre su cara.

Los ojos de Ishida se humedecieron irremediablemente, Sora abrió la boca sin saber como reaccionar, porque sentía que había estado toda la vida en un sueño y que por fin se despertaba, que encontraba su camino. Yamato apretó sus manos más fuerte, asegurándose de que jamás se soltasen de las suyas, por fin todo encajaba, por fin dejada de flotar por una realidad vacía, por fin su corazón latía de amor.

-Yamato…- susurró con la voz quebrada la chica.

Entre lágrimas, Ishida sonrió de ilusión y completa felicidad por descubrir que ella también le había reconocido.

-Sora… cuanto te he echado de menos.- dijo, llevando las manos a las mejillas de esta, limpiándole las lágrimas y acariciándola, para comprobar que era tan suave como recordaba.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?.- preguntó ella, ya llorando desconsolada, abrazándose al pecho de su amor.

-He estado tan perdido sin ti. Te prometo que no he parado de buscarte, sabía que tenías que estar, que nos teníamos que reencontrar.- balbuceó Ishida correspondiendo su abrazo con desasosiego.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, en realidad un tiempo incapaz de medir, porque aquí el tiempo no existía, tenían la eternidad para permanecer en ese abrazo si lo deseaban. Takenouchi reconoció su olor, así como la ternura y la delicadeza con la que solamente él la trataba, él se perdió entre el aroma de su pelo, sonriendo de alegría por revivir esas cosquillas que tanto placer le causaban.

Y ahí, con sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas, Sora sintió las yemas de los dedos pasando por ellas como aquella vez, seguido de sus labios posándose en los suyos, encontrando por fin ese beso que habían estado toda la vida buscando. El beso de su amor verdadero.

Rememoraron ese amor que les juntó en una vida, que después les despertó en esta otra, y que por supuesto ya jamás los separaría. Su amor les había hecho ganarse la eternidad, mejor dicho, la eterna felicidad.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

><p>NA: sha, esto es el fic. Bien, ahora después de sacar las conclusiones que queráis pasaré a explicar que son los Flash sideways, pues bien es algo que se inventó en la serie Lost para liarnos más a los fans, pero que finalmente resultó ser una realidad creada por ¿la isla? (eso no me quedo claro) pero lo importante viene ahora: es una vida en donde los personajes después de muertos tenían que ir encontrándose los unos a los otros para así despertar y poder recordar su vida verdadera junto a la persona que amaron y así continuar "adelante".

Eso quiere decir que ¡ajá!, en este fic estaban muertos, ¿cuándo murieron?, pues evidentemente no se puede hacer un fic homenaje a Lost sin dejar final abierto e incógnitas. De todas formas, si alguien quiere saber mi versión, que me lo pregunte.

Nada más, simplemente que se lo dedico a todos los losties que en vez de dedicarse a criticar el final (¿a qué me suena eso? XD) se limitaron disfrutar de él y llorar a moco tendido como yo por lo emotivo que fue, viendo como todos por fin dejaban de estar perdidos.

En fin, una ida de pinza de las mías, espero que… bueno, al menos hayáis soportado leerlo y que no haya quedado demasiado AU. Sé que hay Ooc en algunos personajes (o en todos, no lo sé), pero al ser otra realidad me tomé algunas libertades. Realmente no sé como ha quedado, si puede pasar por fic de digimon o no. En cualquier caso es un fic homenaje con mi pareja fetiche, como no.

Un saludo, cuídense!

**Soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
